Modern smartphones offer a vast array of features and functions. Indeed, modern smartphones are so capable that, for the first time in history, the number of online searches executed from mobile devices now exceeds the number of searches executed from personal computers and laptops. Nonetheless, not every user needs every function. For example, a user who is not interested in photography does not need an enhanced camera function, and a user who is not interested in audio entertainment does not need an enhanced sound system. Moreover, there is still an ongoing effort to reduce the thickness and weight of devices.
To this end, the inventors have devised a modular system, wherein separate dockable modules provide enhanced functionality to a base device. This system provides a compact base device that supports extended functionality when needed. Within such a modular system, a majority of antenna activity occurs in the base device, with little to no antenna activity in the added module. At the moment this remains the case, since it is difficult to transfer radio frequency (RF) signals between the base device and the added module without significant loss of signal integrity.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any item of prior art.
As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.